hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of coup d'état and coup attempts by country (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
No information here Countries East African Federation All coups occurred during a 11-year period of instability and conflict in East Africa, click here for main article. 2027: Military coup deposes president of East Africa, military junta installed. 2033: Attempt by former East African government and Ethopia to reinstate the government and remove the military junta. Coup foiled. 2035: Coup by CSTO forces following military junta switching loyalties from CSTO to NATO during the collapse of the Russian and Chinese fronts. 2035: Counter-coup by the East African Liberation Army overthrows military junta after 8 years, East Africa pulls out of war, but is declared war on by Somalia (CSTO). 2038: Coup following death of East African president, Peoples Union of East Africa proclaimed, East African Federation dismantled. United States of America 2025: Failed coup by ANTIFA and Joe Biden to assassinate president Mike Pence and vice president Eric Holcomb. While they were hospitalized, Biden declared himself president of the United States with support from ANTIFA and the Democratic Party. Coup attempt was ultimately foiled. Second American Civil War begins. Syria The death of Assad is questionably considered a coup. 2021: Following the suspicious death of Bashar al-Assad, the Syrian Armed Forces took over the government, and began negotiations with the Syrian Free Army, ending the First Syrian Civil War. 2022: Attempt by remaining pockets of the Syrian Free Army, Syrian Provisional Congress proclaimed the following day, beginning the Second Syrian Civil War. 2026: ISIL members proclaimed a Syrian caliphate in Damascus, before being killed by members of the Iraqi Armed Forces, who had invaded Syria in 2025, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2026: Shortly after the failed coup by ISIL, the 9th Free Army in Syrian Kurdistan proclaimed a free "Islamic-Kurdish" nation, coup foiled by the rest of the Syrian Free Army, as well as the Iraqi Armed Forces, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2030: Neo-fascists take control of the Syrian Provisional Congress building in Damascus (which had fallen in 2028), proclamation of the New Assyrian Empire. Coup attempt mostly foiled, however neo-fascist resistance would remain in small areas, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2031: Pro-Saudi rioters rose up in Syria and proclaimed the "Islamic Kingdom of Mesopotamia", before attempting to seize control of Damascus, resulting in a massacre. IKM forces surrendered later that day, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2035: NATO forces seize Damascus, resulting in the end of the pro-Russian government in Syria. A pro-United States dictatorship was put in place, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2042: Following the death of Khaleefa al-Safar, the leading general of the Syrian Free Army, Shawqi al-Madani seizes control of the army, causing it to fall into chaos, part of the Second Syrian Civil War. 2043: A pro-NATO division of the Syrian Free Army seizes control of it, and submits to NATO, ending the Second Syrian Civil War after 21 years. 2048: Failed coup by the Remaining Syrian Freedom Militia (RSFM) to seize control of Syria, beginning the Third Syrian Civil War. 2050: RSFM forces roll into Damascus, deposing the government and ending the Third Syrian Civil War, beginning what many would call the Second Arab Spring. THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!